


Shepherd Book

by mific



Series: BIPOC Portraits [13]
Category: Firefly
Genre: BIPOC portraits, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Male Character of Color, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Redemption through sarcasm.
Series: BIPOC Portraits [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815385
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Shepherd Book

**Author's Note:**

> Ron Glass as the inimitable Shepherd Book. Part of a series of multifandom portraits I'm doing to celebrate diversity, featuring BIPOC characters (Black, Indigenous, Person of Colour). Painted with gouache.

[ ](https://www.mediafire.com/convkey/a97e/13wj8xzp5g2oyq7zg.jpg)

  
  



End file.
